The invention concerns a hand band sander according to the preamble of Claim 1.
Hand band sanders according to the general class in the form of hand band sanding machines are known that are designed as hand-operated devices of considerable size and considerable weight and therefore have two handles located some distance apart and that must be held by both handles to be used. To realize desired optimal band speeds of the sanding band, universal motors are run at high speeds, whereby the speed is then geared down by way of a multistage gear, e.g., in the form of a spur-toothed wheel or angular gear in combination with a toothed belt gear. The drive of the motor is therefore usually controlled by way of a pinion on a toothed wheel supported at a distance from it, both of which are connected in gear-like fashion by way of a toothed belt. The toothed wheel itself drives a spur gear, on the driven shaft of which the drive pulley is situated, which is therefore located at a distance from the motor. Such a drive is heavy, expensive, and takes up a great deal of space. It requires costly housing and support designs.
Compared to known hand band sanders, the hand band sander according to the invention having the features of Claim 1 is smaller, easier to handle, and more reasonably priced while maintaining the basic advantages of the band sander, which are high abrasion and achievement of a longitudinal grinding profile during operation. Due to the fact that the drive pulley and, therefore, the drive of the sanding band are arranged coaxially to the drive, in particular to the motor shaft, a compact, space-saving design with weight reduction is possible, which makes a low-profile design of the hand band sander possible and, as a result, it makes single-handed operation possible as well. The drive design therefore renders profiled shafts and support unnecessary.
Advantageous further designs and improvements of the hand band sander indicated in Claim 1 are possible as a result of the measures listed in the further claims.